Talk:The Muppet Show: Season One
Edits & Logos Thinking about this, I wonder if we should remove the mention of missing fades to black in the Connie Stevens episode. Since this episode uses the left-hand credits, perhaps that's how it was transmitted in the UK? If we are going to mention things missing, do we also include the fact that the original commercial bumpers were left out? In terms of the Zoot endings, should we also mention the alternate ending for the Kaye Ballard episode? Should we also use the ATV Zoot screenshot since the UK version episodes would have ended on that logo and not the ITC one. Should we do that for the other seasons as well? Should the other seasons also mention the alternate Zoot endings that are missing and where possible should we also include their respective screenshots? And would you like me to stop asking these daft questions? ;-) David French (talk) 10:06, August 11, 2013 (UTC) : Also, before I forget, should we also mention that there are some audience reaction shots missing as well? After the opening theme of the Jim Nabors episode there's supposed to be a shot of the audience and after Lena Horne's closing number there's supposed to be a shot of the audience (I believe these were in the UK versions only.) David French (talk) 03:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't remember commercial bumpers in the US, and I watched the show in its original run. Anybody else? -- Ken (talk) 03:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :::We should mention all those things so long as we have a source. And, just a reminder that our memories aren't a reliable source. We would need articles and/or recordings from the period. —Scott (message me) 03:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::For the bumpers, I don't think that info really belongs on the DVD page, anymore than mentioning promos not included would fit. Very few DVD releases of TV shows include the bumpers unless, as for some cartoon shows, they were actual short fill-ins. Usually it was a static logo with music or text or an announcer saying "We'll be right back" and so on. If you have copies of them, I'd say they could be mentioned on The Muppet Show page. The ATV stuff is covered on Zoot's Muppet Show Endings but if it's incorrect, feel free to swap or reword (I think some of the stuff in the gallery, like the wallpaper, is going too far anyway, and muddled in with international DVD stuff) and stuff like the inside and back cover. That whole gallery is a mess really. But I'd definitely say no as far as respective Zoot screenshots since they're covered on that page and others on The Muppet Show alternate closings, like the Kaye Ballard one. If we're just mentioning that they exist, then I don't think it belongs here, anymore than breaking down each sketch in detail would here. If there are edits to them that can't be summed up as "the same Zoot closing with a blah blah logo is used on all episodes, regardless," then yes, they can be mentioned or a brief link to that page, which also could use some clean-up. German is in lowercase and it has some notes there which *would* seem to belong on the DVD page, about how a German DVD includes the English closing text, but I don't see that as at all relevant to the differences between the endings, that *is* a DVD content thing. Really, those pages and the theme song pages tend to attract excessive details and image farming and long sections comparing every minor change in orchestration or text for every country (when relevant, that should be on the dub or co-production pages only in my opinion) and could use some major fixing. ::::But I don't think we should add anything to the gallery on this page until we clean it up and organize it first (a lot of this is left over from Max, a banned user who had no real discrimination as far as what was relevant or interesting, or how to organize things). The Connie Stevens thing sounds like a supposition but the fade to black is also pretty minor to mention anyway. I wouldn't care if the passage was deleted simply on the grounds of not really being much as an actual edit (we've had similar arguments about Sesame inserts being "edited" if a black fade is longer on one video than it is on another). But I don't really care either way on that one. For the audience reaction shots, if you have video evidence or better yet screengrabs, that *is* content difference and could be considered edits, so that would be worth noting (I don't know if anyone can check the Time Life releases to see if they had any such shots). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks Andrew; glad I brought the subject up. ;-) David French (talk) 03:17, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Retrospective Is there some way we can incorporate the fact that the Jim Henson Retrospective was intended for this set? I added it as a point in the features thinking it would be moved, but Brad deleted it. I think its worthy to note here, especially if it doesn't get released. If it does, the info can be moved or deleted accordingly, but until then, its a exclusion of information if its not noted on its intended release. --Cantus Rock 08:01, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Article title Personally, I find the title of this article impossible to remember, so linking to it is difficult. Is it okay to move it to "The Muppet Show: Season One"? -- Danny Toughpigs 21:16, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm fine with that, and keep the full title a redirect. Especially since, in contrast to things like some of the Muppet movie releases or Emmet Otter, where different versions float about, there's only been one full Season 1 release, special or otherwise. --Andrew, Aleal 21:20, 4 March 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you, that's all the approval I need. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:26, 4 March 2006 (UTC)